Love Like A Rebel
by bluejay511
Summary: May is the princess of Castile, a land taken over by the English. Drew is the high appoited General of England. Their love story will bring together the culture of two countries. Love is truly blind to have brought the two most unlikely people together.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey. This is a new story. I hope you like it. It's called Love Like A Rebel. I don't mean to offend anyone if you get offended. Don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Love Like A Rebel

Chapter 1

The school bell rang meaning the beginning of school. What they didn't know was that it was a place where meetings were held against the English. Castile was recently taken over by England a few months ago. Rebellions had taken ever since they were taken over but the English were too strong but the English were never very smart. They haven't learned about their hiding place for years. The meeting began. It was her father that was the leader of the rebellion since he was the only and youngest heir left before the English took over.

"Your highness-"

"Please don't call me that. I failed to protect my people. Call me, Norman. I am unworthy of the name."

"Yes. I don't think we should just do a simple rebellion. We should take over. We have the numbers. Our people are more in number than the English."

"But they have more allies-"

"Norman, we have many allies, too."

"They're allies are stronger than ours, Nathaniel."

"But so are there enemies. The will be glad to help us battle them. You have to believe."

"I haven't lost hope. I'm just being realistic."

"What about our children, mine, and everyone's?"

"Most are upstairs. Others are across the country as slaves. Our sons have been taken forced into hard labor. Our daughters, I'd hate to say this but we know it's true. They've been taken. Most likely raped and abused. The ones upstairs are being brainwashed and losing the memory of our country and there's nothing that can stop it. Our culture is being lost. If we don't do anything, it will be lost within the next 20 years. The English aren't as dumb as they seem. They will find out about us soon, but we must act it out before they do."

* * *

"Do you think there is a possibility that I can ever wear my short skirt again?" Dawn asked.

"Not ever since Castile's been taken over," May says.

"I've heard that we are going to take back our country and defeat the English."

"Sarah." she looked around making sure nobody heard. "That's not something you say in public. There are 'people' listening."

"Everyone knows."

"Yeah but you can't trust the people who don't know." May said. "My father won't like the idea."

"Your father doesn't agree with anything."

"He's just realistic, Dawn." May said, "He watched them kill his brother and father. The English raped my mother and my aunt. It's hard to be realistic after watching all that."

"It's happened to more than your father."

"I know-" Then the second bell rang. "We're late."

"Ms. Bailin is going to be mad." They ran through the halls rushing into the class.

* * *

"Ladies, you are late." Everyone was standing in their seat. Sarah, Dawn and May entered the room. "This is Sir Longdale, a English soldier." May looked up at him and remembered what her father said. _Whenever you see a English soldier stand, curtsy, and wait for instruction._

May curtsied. "How do you do, sir?" May said.

"Go to your seat." The girls did as they were told and stood along with the rest of the year. "You may now be seated." All the students were seated. The solider nodded as a signal. Our teacher, Miss Bailin, walked out of the room.

"Today, I will be taking over your class." They seen Ms. Bailin walk out of the school and get into a carriage.

"Where is Ms. Bailin going?" A student called out.

"That is not your concern." Sir Longdale said.

The class finally began. The teacher smirked and then soldiers came into the room. The soldiers had huge guns. "I'm guess you know that I am literally take over the class as order of his majesty, the king."

"Your king is a pathetic jerk. He took over our land now he wants to take over the last thing we have." The soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"Shut up, Boy. You don't know what you're saying."

"Your king's a-"

"David." He looked towards May and was quiet. Sir Longdale looked at the girl who commanded him to be quiet. He walked to the girl.

"What is your name?" Everyone watched. If they found out she was the princess what would happen.

"My name is May."

"What is your full name?"

"May Maple."

"Is your name Maylanni Priscila Alicia Isabel Doroteia Clementina Margarida Sofia Maple. In otherwords Princess Maylanni of Castile?" Her eyes went wide and she didn't say a word. "Guards." They surrounded her pointing their guns to her.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." May looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Where is your father?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you know." The man screamed. "You're his daughter."

"His specifically didn't tell me because he knew something like this would happen." May looked straight at him and Sir Longdale knew she was telling the truth.

"If you don't know," he turned around towards the class. "Then someone must know. Teenagers are smart. They know things."

"Answer me this… Do you like your princess? Do you want her dead?" he looked at the class as they looked down. Some pretended not to hear him. Others messed around with his fingers.

"I'd rather die a million deaths than to obey your king."

"Guards, kill her." Sir Longdale said.

"NO Wait." Dawn stood. "They're downstairs."

"DAWN!!!!" May looked down as everyone screamed.

"Put your guns down." Sir Longdale said. "Do you know anything else?"

"NO."

"Sanderson." One of the guards came up to him. "Send a Legion of soldiers down stairs."

"Yes, sir." The solider left the room.

"Stand up, princess." Sir Longdale said. May did as she was told. "Guards, Take her outside. She will be the first one to go."

They tied May's hands behind her back. Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Their princess was being placed in captivity and all of them would be too. May was forced to walk outside. As she walked the hallways she heard gunshots and screams. Tears fell from her eyes. The English had found their hiding place. By the way it seemed, everyone would dead or left to die.

May walked out the doors not knowing what life would be like as a slave.

* * *

How'd you like it? Please review. And If you have a chance look at my poll on my profile and read my other new stories, The Player's Game and Good Man.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well here it is. The next chapter of Love Like A Rebel. This is where Drew comes in.

* * *

Many people were sold on their slave trade. May's hands were tied behind her back with her mouth tied. Since May was just a child she rode on a horse and didn't move. Others struggled and tried to scream but it was useless. All hope was lost and just the thought of being safe was no possibility. That's when May made a change. She decided that never again she will be Maylanni Priscila Alicia Isabel Doroteia Clementina Margarida Sofia Maple, princess of Castile. From that moment forth, she was just May.

She was taken off the horse and her mouth was untied. She was forced unto this stage like structure. They lifted her head forcing her to look up at the huge crowd.

"A young beautiful girl to be sold starting at $300."

"400!" someone called.

"400. To the man in the red tie."

"500."

"500. To the man in the white."

"800."

"800. To the Man in the blue."

"3,000."

"3,000 to the man in the black." She looked at him. Everyone tuned around to see a rich-looking man. "Any higher bids… No! Sold to the man in the black hat." The man walked up to the bidder was given the string I was tied to. He immediately untied May.

"What is your name?"

"May, sir."

"You don't have a last name?"

"No. Not anymore." The man helped her into the carriage. He knew there was something about her that made her… different. The way he held her posture or maybe he was just going crazy. He was getting old. He got into the carriage and sat. The carriage slowly drove off. There in the distance was a huge castle. It was beautiful. May was stunned. There was a beautiful garden outside with the most marvelous trees and a beautiful garden of flowers. The carriage stopped in front of the mansion. The man next to May stepped outside of the carriage and help out his hand to help the girl. She took it and stepped down. He led her inside the beautiful mansion. Four women waited at the doorway.

"Janet, Andrea, Natalie and Eloise. This is May, the new girl. You will help her get ready for tonight as ordered by Lady Michella."

"Come with us, May."

* * *

So May followed them into the bath. There she was bathed in lavender scented oils with delicate minerals and lots of bubbles. She was relaxed as her long brown hair was being washed. She didn't bother to complain or ask why.

"Good evening, girls." They stood and curtsied. "Is this her?"

"Good evening, Lady Michella." All the maids said together.

"Yes, miss. Roger brought her in this morning." One of the girls said to the woman who had walked in. She looked very young but she was not much older than May. May was only seventeen.

"She's lovely." She heard the lady say to the maids. May looked up at the lady. "Drew will surely love her." She looked at me and smiled. May knew what was to become of her. She would be forced to marry or worse become some unknown man's mistress. She would be forced to give up her life to serve one man. Lady Michella smiled. "Alright ladies, Continue your work."

The maids did as they were told just as the Lady commanded.

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of the court but most importantly King Edward IV and Queen Isabella III. What would we do with our lovely King and Queen? Now we are the most powerful country in all the land maybe even the world."

"I'm flattered, Sir Ashton of Pallet."

"There is no need to be flattered when it is true, your majesty."

"You and your wife, sir, have truly been most trusted to me in all the land."

"Your kind words mean everything to us your majesty."

"But without further adieu," Sir Ashton interrupted, "We have come here to honor a true hero in England. He risked his life to save the King. He hasn't been in the military for long and now, I, Ash Ketchum, am proud to introduce a hero, a soldier, land a close friend. Sir Andrew of LaRousse."

The trumpet sounded in honor of the young hero. He walked through the crowd, the cheer was unstoppable. Drew bowed low to the King and said, "My lord, I do not deserve such an honor. I was just doing my job as a loyal and faithful servant."

The King stood with his sword he tapped Drew on the shoulder. "I, knight thee Sir Drew of Larousse to commander-in-chief of the army that will soon take over all of new found land in the west. Everyone applauded. "Before we start the celebration, we have a gift for you: A beautiful girl from deep within the land of Castile." As his words were being spoken the girl came down the staircase wearing a white mask and a beautiful white ball gown."We've brought her here for one reason only. She's yours Drew."

Everyone stared at the girl's beauty. Men looked with lustful eyes. She was innocent. You could tell by the childish spark in her eyes. She faked a smile and continued to walk. Then she curtsied low to the King, Queen and Drew.

He, too, was stunned by her beauty. More elegant that the red rose. Just like a princess. The enchantment they felt when they looked into each other's eyes was miraculous. He walked up to her and softly touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. May felt the spark when he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. The action seemed so natural… so loving. The music played. Drew kissed her hand. May's knees trembled. She was scared of the feeling but she didn't pull away. May took a heavy breath as Drew held her and started dancing. Neither of them looked away as they hopelessly floated around the ballroom.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? Great huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

The ball was finally over and it was well past midnight. Drew and May had the most wonderful time together the whole night. Sir Ashton and his wife, Lady Michella watched them together as they danced, walked and talked. They smiled at each other remembering the first time that they ever met. Immediately when they looked back the two were gone.

Instead of going to find the two, they went into their own rooms to go to bed.

"Ash," she said to him while she sat combing her short hair.

"Yes, my dear." He went to her and kissed her neck.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" She looked at her husband and smiled.

"Not as cute as we were, Misty."

"Ash, how did you ever come up with that ridiculously cute name?" Ash smirked.

"It was like magic. It just happened." Misty smiled. Then they heard someone knock.

"Who is it?"

"Roger, your ladyship."

"Oh Roger, Come in."

"My lord, my lady. I have news that you might be interested in."

"What is it?"

"I have a very strong feeling that May is the princess."

"Princess?"

"Of Castile, my lady."

"Why that's crazy. There's no possible way it's the princess. Plus isn't she studying in the school in the north."

"Actually, the King did say he would search the school. If the soldiers found a secret assembly then the school would be shut down."

"They must have found the assembly. What'll happen to the kids?" Ash didn't know.

"They could be sold into slavery or put in another nearby school."

"Oh." Misty said surprised. Ash usually told her everything: every single boring detail and every single exciting gesture that she was allowed to know.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Misty." Ash said, "The news hasn't even reached the king yet so he could handle the situation. When the king finds out…" Ash paused. "Thank you, Roger. You may go."

"Yes, my lord."

"I should probably tell Drew."

"Ash… no." Misty said stopping them. "Maybe he already knows about her."

"I don't want to take that chance, Misty."

"Let them have one night to themselves." Misty begged. "Whatever you have to say can wait until morning when he comes barging in here telling us about his night." Ash smiled because it was the same every morning. He'd wake them up when the sun rose and come straight into their room. He was worse than a young child on Christmas morning.

"Alright." Ash surrendered. "But the second he comes in, I'm telling."

"As long as it's in the morning." Misty smiled and sat on their bed. Ash sat next to her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The sun finally rose a couple of hours later. May felt comfortable in his arms. She felt the warmth of his body lying next to her. Drew's arms wrapped around her slim waist. She could tell he was awake when he kissed her neck. She lightly giggled and turned toward him.

"I knew you weren't asleep?"

"Why however did you know?" she smiled looking into his beautiful green eyes. She touched his cheek. He took the hand that touched his cheek and kissed it.

"I love you, May." She smiled. Then he kissed her so passionately.

"I love you, too, Drew: more than you will ever know." He pecked her on the lips and smiled.

* * *

Misty and Ash didn't wake up yet. He held her in the arms and she leaned into his chest. Then the door opened. They didn't budge.

"Hey you guys wake up."

"No, mommy. 5 more minutes." Ash said still asleep. Drew went to the windows and opened the curtains. Only Misty moved as the light touched their faces.

"Good morning, Drew." She said unwrapping herself from Ash's grasp and yawned while Ash was still asleep.

"Good morning, Misty."

"I had an amazing night at the ball."

"And afterwards I bet." Misty smirked. Drew blushed.

"I love her, Misty. She's the most wonderful and amazing woman I've ever known. She's only a couple of years younger than me and she understands me."

"How can you know that after just one night?"

"I could feel every time we talked and walked together I could feel it." Misty smiled.

"Aww. Your first love." She messed in his hair and he fixed it. "Ash. Wake up." She shook him. "Huh. It's morning." Ash put his head back down.

"It was morning when we went to sleep."

"Don't you want to hear about Drew's night?" Then Misty whispered in his ear. "Plus aren't you supposed to ask him something?" Then she kissed his cheek. Ash immediately sat up and looked at Drew. Misty sat in Ash's lap as he yawned.

"How'd you sleep or did you sleep at all?" Ash smirked, making him blush.

"I love her," Drew said.

"Are you sure?"

"Ash-"

"No, Misty. I'm serious. Do you love her or do you love how beautiful she is?"

"Ash, you told me you believed in love at first sight."

"Not in this case. She's different."

"Why because she's not from England?"

"Well yes." Misty hit him with the pillow and ran into their bathroom crying.

"What did I say?" Ash asked.

"Do you know what you said?"

"It's different because she's not from England." Ash replied smartly to Drew's comment.

"Misty's French aka not from England." Ash's eyes went wide.

"Drat."

"Ash, what was your point?"

"She lied to you."

"How?"

"She's not just a girl from Castile. She's the princess." Ash said.

"She's not a princess."

"How do you know? She hasn't even been here a full day."

"How can you talk about her? She hasn't been here for a full day."

"How can you sleep with her? She hasn't been here a full day."

"You know what? In order to settle this I'll ask her. I'll ask her." Drew repeated.

"And please tell me. So I can tell the king. He has to know."

"Please don't."

"You know I have to, Drew. Loyalty to the king is more important than your love life with her."

"You won't have to tell the king because it won't be true." Drew walked out mad.

* * *

Drew walked into his room to see May with a book in her hands as she read. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind."

"No." Drew smiled.

"You have quite a collection." May said, "Shakespeare is an amazing writer."

"Yeah. There's none like him in the entire world." Drew sat next to May and looked at her. May blushed. "May. I have to ask you something…" There was an awkward silence between them. "Are you the princess?"

"…So you found out." May looked down and turned away from him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Drew said.

"When the time was right… If I told you, I thought you wouldn't treat me the same."

"What would make you think that?"

"… I don't know." Drew lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer to him by holding her waist.

"Is that any different?"

May shook her head, "No." He kissed her forehead.

"I have to tell Ash, so he could tell the king."

May looked down, "I understand."

He lifted her head with his finger, "No matter what, I will always love you. I will go to the ends of the earth for you." He seen her look sad, "I promise."

"How do I know? I love you with all my heart but I don't want a broken heart."

Next to him was a small drawer. He opened it and searched for the small box. He looked at the box for a second and then opened it. It was a beautiful golden locket. It took it in his hands and put it around his neck.

"Drew… I can't-"

"It was my mother's. I want you to have it. So you'll know."

"Drew…"

"May, please… Take it." She didn't say another word she just looked at him and nodded. "Wear it under your dress. I don't want Ash to see it. He'll go nuts." Drew lightly smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Misty, please talk to me." Ash said sitting at the door while she was on the other side. He was already dressed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah right. I don't believe you," Misty cried.

"I love you, Misty. I mean it."

"What ever happened to only English are capable of love. I'm not from England."

"I know. I'm sorry. I do love you. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you."

"Then how come Drew can't be the same? Do you remember how long it was until you proclaimed you loved me after we first met?"

"It was a couple of hours." Ash said.

"It was an hour later." Misty came out of the bathroom and looked him straight in the eye. "You said Drew was rushing into things."

"But Misty it's different."

"How? Because May didn't runaway with him and give up everything for him like I did. I gave up everything for you: my parents, my sisters, my family, my friends and my people. If I was to ever go back they'd disown me if they haven't already. They would have killed me. But I still married you. And you have the audacity to say you don't believe in love at first sight. And you don't even want to have children with me. Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, Misty. I love you." Misty just had tears down her cheeks. "I'm just not ready for kids. I want you to myself for just a little while longer."

"It's been at least 2 years." Misty said, "When will you be ready?"

"You know you're really not being fair." Ash said. Misty turned around and pouted. "I have to go. We'll talk about this later… Goodbye."

"…Bye." Misty didn't turn around to look at Ash. He paused and sighed as he looked at Misty. Then he walked out the door and closed it. Misty laid on her bed and cried. 'I thought you loved me.' Misty thought. Ash stood outside the listening to hear cry. He looked down and couldn't handle her crying.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"No." Ash said to Drew, "She can wait. The King can't. Let's go."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I won't update until I get 5 reviews. Hopefully I'll get them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS!!! I HAVE A NEW POLL!!! MAKE SURE YOU TAKE IT AFTERWORDS. THANKS. HERE'S THE STORY. Don't own Pokémon. Sorry. I know it's been a while. Thanks for all the reviews. Don't forget to check out my new poll. Enjoy.

* * *

May stood on the balcony that connected to Drew's room. She touched the rail and let the wind blow in her hair. Closing her eyes she remembered everything: her peaceful childhood, her family, her friends, her people, her country that was taken over, her culture, even last night. She smiled at the thought of his arms wrapped around her waist. She could remember that feeling perfectly. Then she felt a pair of arms the wrapped around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

She turned around to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"DREW!!!"

"I'm coming." Drew screamed.

"Is he usually this cranky?"

Drew smirked, "No. He just upset Misty."

"DREW!!!!"

"I'M COMING." Drew screamed. He sighed and looked back at May.

"You'd better go." May said smiling.

"OK. Goodbye." Then he kissed her. It was very passionate and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"DREW!!!"

Drew pulled away. "I AM COMING!!!!!!!"

"I guess you better go." May said smiling. He pecked her on the lips and smiled running off.

"Goodbye." She said as she walked out of the room and walked down the hallways. She heard something break in Misty and Ash's room. When she listened by the door and she heard cries.

"Zut. Zut. Zut. Je devrais avoir n'ai jamais quitté la France. Il ne m'aime pas. J'ai pensé qu'il m'a aimé, mais il ne fasse pas." May heard Misty screamed. May then looked down and looked through the key-hole to see Misty crying on her bed. Misty stood and started walking around the bedroom screaming. "Je vous déteste tellement. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste." Misty threw a vase on the ground.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait la chute dans l'amour avec vous ? Zut. Zut. Zut." Misty fell to the ground and slit her hand on a piece of the glass. "Aïe ! ! !" Misty screamed.

(a/n: Translation/what it is really supposed to say: Darn. Darn. Darn. I should have never left France. He does not love me. I thought he loved me, but he does not. I hate you so much. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why did you make me fall in love with you? Darn. Darn. Darn. Ouch!!! )

May knocked on the door hoping Misty would let her in. "Que voulez-vous? I mean… Who is it?" Misty then murmured, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay. I thought I heard something break."

"Oh… May." She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just something broke. I'm going to pick it up."

"I'll help." May said picking up the pieces along with Misty. There was a silence as they picked up the piece. "I heard you talking about France. Do you miss it there?"

Misty stood and threw away the pieces along with May. "You understood that."

"Most of it."

"Nobody else here understands my rants."

"But you must miss your family."

"I do. But I left and I can never go back. I married against my parents wishes."

"Oh… You did it for love though."

"I thought I did."

* * *

Ash stepped out of the carriage and walked quickly toward the castle. "Ash… slow down. The castle isn't running away."

"Then hurry up." Ash said.

"Ash, I know your argument with Misty's got you mad but you don't have to be so mean."

"Sorry." He said, "We've just never been mad at each other before."

"You'll find a way to fix it." Drew reassured. They entered the court room and bowed to the king and queen.

"Hello your highnesses."

"Hello Ash and Drew." They sat on their seats next to the king and queen. Ash sat on the left side of the king and Drew sat on the right side of the queen.

"How's your wife, Ash?"

"I said something to anger her."

"He sure did." The king and queen laughed as Ash glared at Drew.

"How's the girl, Drew? Is she to your liking?" The queen smiled at his blush.

"Yes."

"Oh, Drew surely loves her." Ash smirked at what he said. "Have you heard anything about school in the north with the Castilian children?"

"No, I haven't, but the captain of the army should be coming in soon. Why do you know something?"

"Yes. The girl Drew was with was the princess. So my guess is that there was something going on in the school."

"Well Drew you take good care of her."

Ash smirked then said, "Oh he has."

"I will." Drew glared at Ash. He just smiled.

"Excuse me, your highness. The general is here." The person announced.

"Your highness," He said and bowed. "We found them plotting against the country just like you said. So we brought the leader of the rebels: the prince of Castile."

A man pulled a string and on the other side of the string May's father hands were tied. Even though he was being very calm and following, the man still dragged him.

"Bow to the king." Then the man pushed him on the ground and Norman landed on his knees.

"There is no need to be cruel." The king said. Norman looked down, "We have your daughter." Then Norman immediately looked up at the king. "She's in good care. I trust them. Take him to her. Don't let them interact. Oh, and Ash go back home to your wife. Set things right."

"Trust me I will."

Then the King stood and said to the people seated in his jury. "Everyone go home and make your wife feel special, because behind every great man then is a woman by his side." He held out his hand towards his wife. She gladly took it smiling.

Then Drew and Ash stood and bowed to the king. Ash went to May's father. "You aren't going to run off are of."

"Of course not," Ash untied the rope around his wrists.

"Then there is no need for this." May's father followed Ash as Drew followed May's father.

* * *

Their carriage arrived at Ash's mansion. It was very easy to find May because she and Misty were both sitting in the grass by the pond. When May and Misty heard the carriage, they looked to see who it was. When Ash stepped out of the carriage, Misty pouted and turned away.

"Are they always back this early?"

"I don't want to talk about HIM."

"Ok then, Does Drew usually get back this early?" May turned around smiling at Drew. She blushed when she smiled back. May look at the man with them. _'It couldn't be. Could it?' _May thought as she looked at the man.

"No. He usually doesn't. He's never been back this early before." Misty said.

* * *

"Is that your wife?" Norman asked referring to the woman that was pouting at him.

"Yeah. I really messed things up this time." Ash said. Norman also noticed the looks Drew and May gave each other.

"Get her a bouquet of flowers. Women love that."

"Thanks." Ash said, "Thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome."

"Umm… What kind of flowers does May like?"

"Roses." Drew looked back at May. Norman took one last glance at his daughter and got into the carriage.

* * *

"Do you know who that was that was with them?"

"I'm not talking about the annoyance."

"You're going to have to, one day."

"Well not today." Misty said. She pouted and look at Ash who you could tell was feeling miserable.

* * *

They were back at the palace. The guards were waiting to take Norman back where he lived. Before he got out of the carriage, he looked at Drew and said, "Take care of my daughter." Drew nodded and he got out of the carriage and the guards retied him.

Ash smirked.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I know. I love her."

"How can you love her?"

"That's the same thinking that got you in the situation that you are in now." Ash shook his head. "You fell in love with Misty the same way I fell in love with her."

Then Ash said to the driver of the carriage, "Take us into town."

* * *

Misty in her room and she sat on their bed. She faced the balcony opposite of the door and she looked at her ring. Tears poured down her eyes as she took off the ring and had it in her hand. Misty then put it back on her hand and remember the vows. "Til death do us part." Misty said. Misty heard a knock on the door. She turned around to see her husband.

"Hello." He said softly. He held on hand behind his back.

"Hi." She looked back out at the window.

"I bought you something, Misty."

"I don't want what you can buy for me."

"Are you sure? You'll make them feel bad." Misty smiled and turned around to look at Ash with a bouquet in his hand. Yellow begonias are Misty's favorite. Misty smiled and looked at them. She stood in front him and smelled the flowers.

"What do they smell like?"

"Sweet nothingness." Misty smiled. "They must have been hard to find."

Ash nodded his head, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. Everyone is capable of love. I was being close minded and it was stupid. I'm sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me? Because they truth is that I can't live without you. I love you, Misty. I really mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you here beside me."

Misty wrapped her arms around his neck with the bouquet of flowers still in her hands. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." He lifted her chin and kissed her. It was loving and passionate.

"What was it? The flowers or the apology that made you forgive me."

"I think it was the flowers." Misty smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

May was still sitting in the grass by the pond laying on her back looking at the stars. Drew watched her. He smiled and walked to her and laid next to her. He put the rose into her hand. May sat up and looked at the rose and then at the man next to her.

"Drew, it's beautiful." She closed her eyes and smelled the rose. "I didn't realize you had come back."

Drew sat up and kissed her cheek. May blushed and smelt her rose. "Have you had lunch yet?" Drew asked. May shook her head. "Then how about a picnic… just the two of us?"

May smiled and looked at Drew and nodded her head. "I'd love to."

* * *

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys. You've probably heard that I'm going to try to update all of my incomplete stories. And if you haven't, you did know now. Lolz. That means everything: Love that was Always There, King Demetrius, and The Return of Tyler. Everything. At least I hope so. My next update after this is going to be Robyn Hood: The Masked Bandit. So be on the lookout for that. Plus 2 new stories, if I actually do complete my long list. I will… I hope.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May held the blanket while Drew carried the basket. Drew said that the woods weren't so far. They didn't need the carriage. They walked in silence side by side.

"How much further is it until we get to the bluebell woods?" May asked Drew.

"Only a about a minute walk." There was another silence. How do you like it here?"

"It's great, I guess. Misty's really nice. We speak in French sometimes."

"You understand her." May nodded.

"Most of the times. You're…" May blushed, "Really great. I could tell Ash doesn't like me."

"Don't take it personal. He's just a little crazy."

May looked down and said, "I doubt it. Why doesn't he like me?"

"It's complicated… But we can talk about it later. We're here." May looked up. The fields were filled with the little purple flowers. There were only a couple of trees but they were far beyond the fields. Between the few trees the sun shone. It was a beautiful sight. Magnificent. They walked through the flowers.

"You can put the blanket anywhere." She laid the blanket down like Drew said. He put the basket on the blanket and May and Drew sat side by side as they took out the contents of the basket.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ash and Misty were in each other's arms under their sheets. Their clothes spread around the floor. Misty was quiet as she laid there.

"Misty, are you okay?" he kissed her neck.

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than that. We've been married two years. You could tell me anything." she turned towards him.

"Why can't you like May?"

"There's just something fishy about her."

"Why? She didn't tell you everything the second she got here."

"Well… yes."

"Did it ever occur to you that she was scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Maybe being forced into a new country without any of her friends or family. Being the princess brought her here."

"You don't know that." Ash said.

"Why is she here and no one else? It can't be special treatment, Ash. She's alone in this country whether you want to believe it or not. The only thing she has is me and Drew. She doesn't want you to hate her."

"I can't help it I don't like her."

"I'm not asking you to like her. I'm just asking you to give her a chance. Just like I gave you a chance."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Drew and May laid on their blanket after finishing their picnic. "That was delicious."

"Yes, it was very good." Drew said.

"Drew."

"Yes."

"Tell me how Ash and Misty met."

"Why do you want to know?"

"They seem perfect together. They must have known each other a long time."

"They've known each other for about 2 years."

"They've been married two years ago."

"Yep. Well, Ash travels to France to meet with the King of England about a peace treaty. The King of France refused England's peace treaty. The French King let Ash stay in the castle for the ball that night…

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ash walked down the hallway to his room. He looked to see a woman about his age. She was beautiful. She had long beautiful red hair. Her blue eyes shined like diamonds. Closer and closer they became. They were face to face with each other. Ash had to hold back his desire to kiss her.

"Hello, miss." He bowed and took her hand kissing it.

"How do you do, sire?" she curtsied.

"Fine, thank you." They stood there just looking into each other's eyes. "What is your name?"

"Michella."

"That's a beautiful name. My name's Ashton."

"Well, Ashton-"

"Please, call me Ash."

"Ash, I must go and get ready for the ball."

"So must I. Maybe I'll see you at the ball."

"Maybe," Michelle said. They both still stood there. "It is customary in my country for the gentleman to leave before the woman."

"In my country it is customary for the woman to leave before the gentleman." They smiled at each other. "How about this? We leave at the same time."

"That would be a good idea, Ash." They both started walking away to from each other. Every now and then they'd glance back at each other. Ash walk to his room and Misty did to hers. They stood in front of their doors. Then they realized that their rooms were right next to each other. They smiled and walked in.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"He couldn't just forget her. He didn't stop thinking about her. His mind was busy on her to realize that he needed to get ready. He walked out of his room. He told her that he couldn't forget her and he told her that he was falling in love with her."

"He was falling in love with her?" Drew nodded him head.

"It was the same way I felt when I first saw you." Drew blushed after realized what he said. He wasn't supposed to say that aloud. May blushed at his comment too. "Well, Ash kissed her. She kissed him back. She loved him too. They were like a regular old Romeo and Juliet. They kissed again. He asked her to run away with him so they would get married and be together forever. She didn't know. If she did she would have to leave everything behind: her family, friends. What Ash didn't know was that Misty was already engaged to the King. Ash noticed her hesitation. So she said that he was leaving tomorrow morning and he may not return. He also said that even if she didn't come with him he would love her forever because she had lightened a part of him that he never knew existed."

"Who knew Ash was so poetic?"

"No one apparently." Drew smiled. "It was confirmed by Misty herself."

"It's still sweet."

"She thought about it throughout the whole ball. She was thinking about just letting him go but she kept thinking and thinking and thinking. Before she knew it the ball was over and it was time to decide. She ran away with him and they were immediately married. They have been in love ever since. This was their first argument."

"What do you think they are doing now?"

"Making up." May smiled.

~~~~~*~~~~~~

Here's the chapter. Now I have only 7 chapters to update. Wish me luck. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Well…. I didn't finish watching the Cosby Show but I didn't finish this either. I should be washing the dishes or studying for my exams or practicing for the Spring Musical. NO offense but Smokey Joe's Cafe has way to much dancing. I got dropped like 5 times by this week friend of mine. Now I am partners by girl who is shorter and stronger than me. Lolz. But I love it.

…bluejay511…

"So will you try to give May a chance?"

"I don't know." Misty nodded her head moving away from him. He moved closer and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No." She playfully screamed as he kissed her neck. She was pulled closer to him.

This was the best part of arguing and they both knew it. Ash and Misty had been together like this kissing, hugging, touching and whispered soft romantic words into each others' ears. The longer they spent in that room so close together, made her feel emotionally attached. Being emotionally attached to him, she was forced to say everything on her mind. The first thing that popped out of her mouth while they were kissing was, "What's wrong with me?" She shouted it as if it was a painful cry that had crept itself up from the bottom of no where. The amount of anger and desperation in her voice was very recognizable.

"What are you talking about?" he replied in a soft voice just barely spoken above a whisper. He was still kissing her neck softly as if she had said nothing covered by the intensity of the moment.

"What is wrong with me?" She cried out forcing half forcing herself to pull away. Her back was turned towards him trying to hold back tears that she knew were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Ash was puzzled by the question as if it was the first time she had asked the question. "How do you ask such a question while we were making love? There is nothing wrong with you. What would make you think such a thing." He said with a sense of anger in his voice. Along with the anger in his voice was an existing sensitivity.

Without even looking at the woman in front of him, he was still able to tell that she was crying. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck twice before speaking. He kissed the back of her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her waist. He held her close to him and asked again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Everything... Something."

"Come on. What's bothering you now?"

"No. It doesn't matter." She sighed inwardly and looked away trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Yes. You must. I have to know what is bothering my wife. I do love you, you know." He smiled turning her head to peck her on the lips. "Go on. Tell me."

"I love you, Ash. I've given up so many things to be here with you. I've left my family behind, my friends, my loved ones, my country, my people and what little of my culture I had before. I gave it up all for love. I even gave up my name." At this part she cried. I've given up everything that has ever made me, me. And I was and still am happy to give it up. I've changed so much since I've been in England. I' not complaining because I love you and I've tried everything to please you and make you feel happy." Misty sensed his eyes on her and felt him rub the side of her arm. "But what I want to know is what's wrong with me? What part of me must I give to make this work?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." she murmured not trying to be heard. She could feel his eyes watching her puzzled in a way. "It's so hard to believe that after so long you reject me from the only thing I've ever wanted. I've wanted you to give me everything. Everything that makes you you. I've given you all of me that I could possibly give."

"Is this about a baby? Because I am not-"

"Stop it. I've never asked you for anything. Why is it that the only thing I have ever asked for has been rejected to me for so long? Why can't I be the one to bear your flesh and blood. Am I not good enough to have your child? Please. " she begged, "What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you!" he shouted.

"Then what is wrong with you!" she retired back without thinking. There was a slight pause. He couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Silently he stood and didn't turn when she called his name multiple times. He stomped into the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom within seconds dressed. After putting on her robe, she tried to follow him. He didn't glance back at him. She put on her robe and ran all the way downstairs following him. "Ash! Wait. I'm sorry! Please! Don't walk away from me… Ash. please talk to me." She begged running after him. She grabbed him by the arm and he stopped. He moved his shoulder forcing her to let go. "Tell me what's going on!" she shouted.

"You really want to know what's going on? I've done everything I can to make you happy. I know you've given up your '_family', _your '_friends', _and '_France.'_ I'm just trying to make everything okay between us. All you think about is your self-"

"Myself! What do you mean by that? You say I've given up your '_family', _you're '_friends', _and '_France.' _And I have. But I love you. I want and need a lot of things, Ash-"

"Like a baby. You _need _a baby."

"No. I _want_ a baby. I _need_ to spend time doing things with you. Something besides sex."

Ash looked at her strangely, "So you want a baby while at the same time you don't want to have sex?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant that I want to spend time outside of these walls. Maybe a walk in the park, a canoe ride on a lake, or a dinner, a play, or even picnic like Drew and May are-"

"So is that what this is about! You are always"

The door loudly opened revealing the butler. Although they still argued as he entered, he loudly called "Sir… Madame"

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Sir Aston, your mother is here."

Ash looked dumbfound at the butler as if he didn't understand him. Misty was just as shocked as he was. But before he could say a word, another voice said aloud while entering the room, "Ashton, close your mouth. It's rude to stare. Come and give your mother a hug."

Ash faked a smile and walked towards his mother to hug and kiss her cheek. "Hello Mother." At the sight of his mother, Misty tried to clover herself with the short robe. "You remember Misty, I mean Michella, right?"

Misty tried to cover herself as much as possible before reaching to shake his mother's hand, "Hello." But when she reached towards his mother, she didn't shake her hand. She pulled back and shyly. HIs mother just looked her up and down noticing she was just wearing a robe. She smirked and responded.

"So I see you are quite cozy… in your undergarments." With that another face giggled as she entered the room. Misty quickly looked towards Ash. His face seemed to drop in complete awe of the girl. Her face was perfectly made up. Her blonde hair was long and perfectly brushed with acorn of baby breaths and wild flowers in it. Her dress hugged her curves and wrapped around her shoulder blades. It was low cut and Ash didn't look away until Misty cleared her throat and crosse her arms.

"Desiree." he breathed and looked back into her eyes. "Nice to see you again."

Ash's mother just smile and Misty noticed. At that point Ash was still looking at Desiree. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Ash?"

"Oh. right… Desiree this is Misty, my… my…" he stuttered before MIsty interrupted and said, "Wife. His wife."

"Yea my wife… right…" Ash said as if to remind himself. Misty just glared at him.

"Why don't you tell her how long we've been married Ash?"

"Ummm…. Misty, Let's not start this."

"Tell her how long we've been married!" Misty had half screamed.

"We've been married two wonderful years and almost 3 in a half months." Misty's eyes brightened and she smiled.

"You remembered?" She smiled at him as the people in the house to seemed to disappear.

"Of course. They were the best years of my life and I hope for many more years together." He took her hand and kissed it. Misty was infatuated with him and he kissed her.

This time it was Ash's mother who cleared her throat. Ash broke away from their kiss, with an arm around Misty as she clinging to him. He called to Roger, "Show these lovely ladies outside to the garden. Set out our finest china and tea. And my lady and I shall return momentarily."

"NO…. Ashton, my dear, I haven't seen you in forever. Let us talk while Michella changes."

"Yes. And maybe even we could catch up." Desiree smiled seductively as she walked slowly towards him about to touch him. Misty crossed her arms and stepped in front of Ash.

"It's rude to hit on someone's husband. Well At least it's rude in my country."

"Well in my country we don't marry anyone of French origin. How drunk were he when he married you?"

Misty tried to pounce but Ash caught her before she did. "Why don't you go change and I'll escort my mother and Desiree outside?" Misty glared and had to be pushed up the stairs by Ash before she moved.

"Roger have Janet and Eloise help Misty dress. Tell them to get her down here as quick as possible."

"Yes sir." Roger said and quickly left the room.

Misty was still walking up the stairs glaring at Desiree while she smirked. "Let us go to the garden. I want you to show me everything." Desiree clung to Ash like Misty did before. Misty screamed and stomped up the stairs. Both ladies watched her.

Ash responded saying, "Don't worry about Misty. She'll be alright… Let us go."

"It seems as though your wife is always angry with you." Her mother concluded.

"That isn't true."

"Well she did look pretty angry. But the French are very angry people to the point where they can be uncivilized." Desiree concluded as she was escorted outside by Ash.

"Isn't lovely outside? It's a beautiful day today. The birds are chirping and the flowers seem to be singing praises to the sun." Ash said quickly and tensely as he tried to change the subject.

"Yes it is lovely." Desiree exclaimed agreeing.

"Especially after that depressing display earlier." His mother exclaimed.

"Look!" Ash pointed. "The Marigolds are blooming lovely this season. They are defiantly more beautiful than they were last year."

… bluejay511…

May and Drew were still in the blue bell. May was laying on Drew's chest. They were holding hands and kissing every now and then. Drew was trying to be intimate although he could tell May's mind was elsewhere. He hugged her closer, she looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I'll be fine."

"Tell me!" Drew hugged her tighter.

"Okay." She sat up across from him and he leaned forward. She kissed him quickly and said, "Remember when I told you I was 23… I lied." Drew smirked and sat up.

"It's okay if you're older." Drew smirked. "I'm into _older women_." he joked.

May looked down and said, "No actually I'm younger."

"I'm into young women too…" He smirked and kissed her. "But how young are you? 21?"

"Nope. Younger."

"19." May shook her head. Drew then looked at her shocked.

"Tell me."

She murmured something softly. When he asked her to speak up she said, "17."

He shouted after her, "17!" She nodded her head after to look him in the eyes. He had stood. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At this point May stood too. "Because I wanted to be treated like an adult not like a child. If I would have told you I was 17, you would have treated me like a kid."

"Because you still are a child!" he shouted. "Oh great!" At this point he was grieved.

"What is it?" May asked concerned.

"I slept with a 17 year old virgin… I'm 23 and I slept with a 17 year old."

"I'm not stupid. I seen the blood on your sheets. I knew it."

"So what? I'm 17." May said, "You said you loved me, no matter what happened."

"I didn't expect this to happen." He turned away and she looked away from him. There was a silence. Then she cried and said, "Does that mean you don't love me?"

Drew sighed and turned towards the crying girl. "No. I didn't say that."

"Well that was how it sounded!" May shouted half angered half hurt. Her tears were visible as she turned from his gaze.

'This is what I get for messing around with 17 year olds.' he thought as he looked up.

"Hey. May look at me." At first she was reluctant to. When she did, he wiped her tears. "I didn't say that I didn't love you. I still love you. I just don't like being lied to." All she did was nod her head to show she heard him. He hugged her tightly.

"Does that mean you aren't angry with me?"

"I didn't say that." Drew pulled away and started putting the picnic away. May went to help him but Drew didn't allow it. He lifted the blanket and held the basket.

"Let me help you." May demanded.

"NO."

"Just because I'm 17 doesn't mean I can't help you."

"I know that… Come on let's go."

"Are you going to be treating me differently because I'm 17 and not 23?"

"Definitely."

… bluejay511…

I finally updated! Tell me how you like Desiree and Ash's parents. What do you think about the 6 year age difference between May and Drew. What do you think will happen when they meet the Ash's mother and Desiree. Review! It's double the length because I've been gone double the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I don't mean to offend anyone in this work. So please It is not my beliefs. I was just looking them up on google. The only thing I am going to say is that: People are so mean and ignorant towards others. When I was looking at them, I was just thinking to myself that all this needs to stop. If you ever get a chance to look up these rascist slurs, you'll see what I mean. People are people no matter what shape or form.

…bluejay511…

Drew was easily able t o carry the things from the picnic as May trailed behind him. He rushed ahead of her as if he was late for an appointment. He was obviously angered to the point where he even looked even stressed. MAy trailed behind him not wanting to anger him any more than he already was. But curiosity got the best of her as she walked to his side and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Drew," she said in a voice barely audible at all, "Are you upset with me?"

"Yes." Drew replied in a monotone voice.

"But I can't help it that I'm 17!" May retorted as her last effort to defend herself. Drew stopped and looked at her half perplexed and half angered even more.

"You think I'm mad at you because you are 17?" All May could do at that point of embarrassment was nod. Drew was so angered by this that he almost threw the basket on the dirt but he stopped himself remembering the china inside it. He sighed and calmly responded after gently placing the stuff on the floor. "I'm not angry that you are 17."

"Then why are you angry with me?"

"I am angry with you because you lied to me again. It seems that all you've done is lie to me. I thought you loved me maybe I was too gullible to see-"

"Drew I do love you."

"Then why do you keep lying."

"Because I keep thinking that in order for you to like me, I have to be something that I am not. I'm not English. I could never be English. I'm can't be older. I can't change the way I look. I can't change anything about me so I try to make up these lies to try to make you attracted to me."

"But I'm already attracted to you. There's nothing in my mind that I love you but you can't keep lying to me."

May looked away from Drew. "I don't want to lie to you. I hurts when I do. You don't know how much it hurts to feel like I'm not good enough. You don't know how much it hurts to want to tell you the truth about me. I want to tell you everything about me… But…"

"But what? I want you to tell me everything. I want to know all about you: your past, your homeland, and your present. Because I know there can be a future between us."

"I know. And it's frightening because I've never felt this way about someone and I don't want to mess it up but somehow it keeps messing up."

He steps closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulders as if to massage them. Instead he whispered in her ear, "Do you still have that necklace?"

May nodded, "I haven't taken it off yet." She took it from under the seams of her dress and didn't let it go. She lifted with her fingers and turned her head to see Drew smile. He took her and she willingly followed him.

"I want to tell you something. Then you can tell me something about you and then we'll keep going until we know everything we want each other to know. Then later we could do this again."

...bluejay511...

Misty had already picked out the dress she was wearing before her maids came upstairs to help her dress. She planned to dress her best to 'upstage' her guest. In their society, when women unexpectedly visited a friend they were not supposed to over dress the hostess. Since they did upstage the hostess, especially Desiree, she had to upstage them. Desiree, who was assumed to be Ash's ex-girlfriend, had dressed to impress Ash. Now she felt that she must show them that she would untimely gain and retain Ash's affection. She felt she must. She smiled as she looked at the selection she choose: it was the dress she wore when she first met him. 'Surely he would notice.' she thought. The dress was yellow and the sleeves were white. The sleeves started below the shoulder and ended in an angel-like at the elbow. The jewels were embroyeried into the dress. She looked at the yellow begonias in the vase next to their bed. She smelled them and smiled. She felt the need to impress his mother. She just had too. She didn't need anymore reasons for their relationship to not work out. This needed to work out.

"I can't believe how much I love him."

…bluejay511…

"Oh! My darling," Ash's mother exclaimed seated at the table awaiting to be served. She was seat with her son and Desiree. They were seated at a round table fit for four people with a pink table clothe with pink roses in the center . "Tell us about the royal court. How is the young king?"

"His highness is doing well with the country. England will go far under his reign."

"Oh, Desiree, Did I forget to tell you my son is the one of the most trusted by the King of England. From what I've heard, he's very intelligent, sociable, and he's very good at finding out information before the information gets to the king."

"Mother," Ash sighed, "It's just coincidence that I come across the information before it gets to the king. Luck has never won a war or ended tyranny or stopped a rebellion."

"Whether luck or not, my son," his mother said, "It's wonderful that the king is able to know about the problem _and _solve it before the problem even presents itself to court."

"I told him his luck would get him far in life. From the moment I met him I knew he was lucky," Desiree said clinging unto Ash's arm.

"Thank you. But the only reason I'm so lucky is because of-"

"Michella. I know. If it is such a coincidence then why is she the reason you give the credit to." His mother in a cold tone.

"Mother, she's the reason I am still in court. She's the reason there is peace with France. She's a gem in their King's eyes. He loves her."

"If he loved her, why didn't _he_ marry her?"

"Because I did." Ash said, "And I would like it if you didn't anger her, mother."

"Now, why ever would I do that? She is my daughter-in-law." Ash discretely rolled his eyes at his mother's comment knowing just by the way she said it, it wouldn't be true.

"Your mother means well, my lord," Desiree whispered and smiled.

"Meaning well and _doing well _are two different things."

"And you are correct, my lord."

…bluejay511…

"Is everything ready, Roger?" Misty looked worriedly at Roger, who was holding a tray of china in one hand.

"Yes, my lady. And may I say you look stunning." Misty smiled as she rushed down the stairs making sure the flowers in her hair were perfectly clipped and her dress fit properly.

"Thank you. Hopefully Ash notices." She nodded at Natalie who was standing behind Roger.

"He'd be blind not to, my lady." With that Misty smiled.

"Here I go. Wish me luck."

"You shouldn't need it, my lady." Roger smiled almost nudging her to go on.

There was a long pause after Misty's departure before Natalie spoke up. "Why doesn't May have to do any work? It isn't fair."

"The king has given specific instructions on how she should be treated: like a princess... with limitations."

"What kind of limitations? What do you know about her?"

"Everything you don't know." With that Roger smirked at her, setting the fancy tea pot and china on the tray.

Natalie just starred at him with completely bewildered by the amount of knowledge he knew. "In my countries servants tell each other everything…"

"Well in _this country_ you do not tell the secrets of someone paying you."

"We're not supposed to be getting paid."

"Exactly. And tomorrow that's going to change. The mistress is making sure of it." With that Roger smirked and held the tea tray ready to walk outside.

Misty walked outside and followed the path to the tea table. Her steps were so silent she was barely seen approaching. At that moment, it was obvious that Desiree was flirting with her husband, but as always he was oblivious to the fact. His mother looked distinguished that it was scary; especially the way her hands stayed in her lap. She quickly took a breath and waked toward the table where she was finally seen by Ash's mother.

"How pleasant it is that you have _ finally _joined us?" she said with a smirk that made Misty half angered and half upset with her bluntness.

"Mother," Ash said without taking a look at Misty, "You said you wouldn't anger her."

"My son, I haven't done anything wrong. Have I, Mikayla?"

"It's Michella, mother." Misty giggled at his English accent.

"Please just call me Misty. Everyone else does," she replied.

"_Everyone?_"

"Well Everyone here in England." Misty replied still standing. Ash's mother rose her eyes and looked away from Misty. Misty shyly looked away to look straight at Roger who had already pulled out her chair. He smiled at her trying to give her confidence. She smiled and nodded taking the empty seat next to Ash. Roger was quick to set the table and Natalie passed around the platter in her hand.

"Their highnesses send you their greetings," Ash said looking at Misty. It was obvious he was trying to fill the empty space that was awkwardly filling the room, "They hope that we'll have tea with them as soon as possible."

"Tell them it would be an honor."

"Especially since your a frog." Both Ash's mother giggled at Desiree's hushed comment.

"Don't say things like that," Ash's mother answered, "You'll hurt her feelings." Then they both laughed again.

"Stupid Tan Rosabeef." She murmured loud enough for everyone to understand.

"Bic… Needer." Desiree said in two breaths.

"Crumpet Sucking Lime Eater!" Misty stood shouting.

"MISTY!" Ash stood. "That's enough!"

"How are you just going to sit there and let them insult me like that and hush me?"

"Misty, she's my mother and you will not disrespect her and our guest."

"I understand that, but I am your wife. And she's not my guest! A guest doesn't insult their hostess. I've tries not to say anything but I can't… and if you think I'm going to, you'd better think again. I will not be insulted in our own home."

"Have you ever thought that I may be embarrassed? This is my old friend and my mother. Look at how you're acting!"

"_Look at how I am acting_. Ash, did you hear them insult me more than once or were you dazing in Wonderland."

"You two are very formal with each other." Ash's mother said interrupting their conversation.

"Mother-" Ash sighed half stressed.

"No, Ash-Excuse me, My lord. I apologize for using the beautiful name your mother gave you. I did not mean to insult anyone."

"See what I mean Misty! The way you are acting is not proper."

"Then what should I act like: that stupid harlot you call friend, or the old boar you call mother. Or am I just your foolish wife." At this point Misty started to tear as she looked up into her husbands eyes. At her words he sank back into his chair and refused to look her in the eye. In doing so, her eyes never looked away from his. "Foolish enough to think that you actually cared about me. Foolish enough to think that even when you care about someone who protect them from anyone no matter who they are and how respected they are. How foolish of me. I apologize for believing that. But I will not apologize for my actions tonights." She was fully of tears and ran off. She ran past the garden into the house and upstairs. She ripped apart the dress she wore and threw it on the ground. Then she cried aloud sliding with her back against the wall next to her bed far from the door she had locked. She didn't dare look at the shredded pieces of the dress as she cried in her hands.

…bluejay511…

What did you think? Please Review and Tell me what you think is going to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Review if you are surprised that I am back so soon. I bet you all are. Read, Review and Enjoy! I cannot wait what you think about everyone and every thing that is going on.

…bluejay511…

By this point Natalie has pouring the tea. Ash sighs with his fingers rubbing his forehead, "Mother, you've angered her."

"My son, I haven't said a single word." She then smirked.

"Mother, please." Ash said.

"Why does Ash look stressed?" Drew said aloud from a couple feet away. Ash's mother looked up at him and smiled.

"Young General. I haven't seen you in… how long has it been?"

"Very long, Lady Ketchum." Drew responded. He nodded at her and Desiree, "Nice to see you again." Drew looked at the female next to her. He nodded then to Desiree while she winked.

"Oh, yes. Sir Drew have you met, Mistress Desiree?" Lady Ketchum immediately said when they made contact.

"Yes." Drew said aloud then quietly added, "Unfortunately…" This was followed by May's slight giggle.

There was a slight pause before Lady Ketchum cleared her throat. "Oh," Drew said aloud, "This is May… excuse me, Mistress May. She's staying as requested by the King."

"How do you do?" May curtsied.

"Ah… Very well thank you. Where are you from?"

"Cas-"

"England." Drew quickly said.

Ash's eyes rose especially since May did not correct him. "Really? what part of England are you from, May?"

"The Northern part?" Drew quickly said glaring at Ash who had a smirk in his eyes.

"Let the girl talk Drew. She may be a women but she can speak for herself." Drew nodded his head at what Lady Ketchum said. May looked at Drew a second and then back at Lady Ketchum.

"I'm from Covington. My father used to own an estate there. Now he prefers the life of a merchant."

"A Merchant?"

"Yes, my lady. He prefers the excitement and the much needed traveling."

"So your father must be very close to the king being that you are staying here." May smiled.

"I guess you could say so." May said.

"If I may ask, Where is Lady Michella?" Drew quickly responded before Lady ketchup could ask anymore questions. At this point Roger had pulled up some more chairs.

"Oh… She has graced us by leaving. Believe me, she wasn't acting very… lady-like."

"How so?" Drew responded. "She is usually very lady-like and everyone loves her."

"Almost everyone." Desiree added.

"Agreed." Lady Ketchum added, "It would best for you, young mistress," she said referring to May, "If you stay away from the likes of her."

"Why mother? You cannot ask a … hmmm…. guest… to avoid her hostess."

"She is not much of a hostess, now is she. Now, my son, I have been looking up various divorce options-"

"I shall not be getting a divorce anytime soon." Ash quickly added.

"Well, I know people if you ever change your mind." She added. "but anyways, as I was saying, my dear, avoid her."

"If I may be so bold," At that point, Ash's attention was completely focused on May's.

"May…" Drew said in a voice that suggested that she didn't say a word. May showed in her eyes that she could not stay silent. Ash watched this just as Lady Ketchum and Desiree.

"The lady of this estate has been very kind to me. She is a close friend of mine. I could not avoid a friend, Lady Ketchum."

"As you wish,, my dear. But this is fair warning. You seem to be a very smart and you are undeniably beautiful."

"Thank you, my lady," May quickly responded and she nodded to Natalie, who had been pouring her tea.

"But a rose withers in a pile of weeds just as any other flower does."

May nodded her head at the 'advice'. "If you'd please excuse me, I will go see if my friend is okay."

"I think I will join you." Ash said, standing with May. "I must speak with you privately."

May nodded and followed Ash. Before Drew could stand and follow them both, he was stopped by Desiree asking, "So what's the palace like, Sir Drew?"

"It's wonderful." Drew replied knowing he wouldn't be able to move from where he was. So he would have to hope he wouldn't say anything to hurt her.

..bluejay511…

"What did you… want to talk to me about, Sir Ketchum?" she stuttered.

"Please call me Ash."

"I don't think-"

"Please… Call me Ash…" There was a pause as she stood there. "How did you do that?"

"Do what Sir- I mean, Ash…"

"Say what you said to my mother. Defend Misty without seeming rude and without a second thought. Even when Drew tried to stop you, you still seemed to know exactly what to say."

"I just did what was right, Ash. I have a feeling that she would do the same. Even if she didn't, no one should be talked about the way she had been talked about or how I assume she has been."

"So… you mean to tell me, you've never made fun of someone before just for he fun of it… because you felt better or just didn't like the person."

May looked down, "Once… but never again."

"What happened? If I may ask…"

There was a pause as they walked. When she finally spoke, she said, "When I was younger, I teased a girl in my school. I did it because I wanted to fit in and do what everyone else was doing. But i was wrong. i was supposed to be an example to everyone else. I was the princess and I wasn't supposed to. Later I found out she killed herself. Then I found a note from her addressed to me, it said, 'I'm sorry I displeased you, princess.' I didn't sleep for weeks. From that moment, I swore from that day one I would never do the same or let anyone else do the same for that matter. People or people they shouldn't be teased for anything especially for things they can't change."

"I respect that." Ash said calmly. "There is something infatuating with you foreign women: you have a spirit and beliefs different from regular English women." May smirked.

"We're what you would call exotic:attractive and out of the ordinary. That's probably what made you fall in love with Misty. We're completely different."

"And how, pray tell, are you different?" Ash asked in a more mischievous rather than in an angered tone.

"Well… Our values are different. No offense, but those two women out there are more into getting you remarried than your own happiness. Of course, they want whats best for you but they think Misty is bad for you. And I think you know that they are wrong. But they won't know until you tell them."

"But I have… more than once." Ash said more seriously.

"You were acting like a child. You've got to be a man and tell them before you lose her."

"Sometimes I feel that I have already lost her."

"Don't worry." May touched his shoulder. "You haven't. She's still here isn't she?" May smiled and curtsied "I'll see if I can convince her to come downstairs."

May ascended the staircase but when she reached the top he called out to her. "May, just one question." She looked down at him and he asked, "Why did you let Drew say you were from Covington when you are the princess of Castile? Why are you changing into a society that doesn't accept you?"

At this she stopped and sighed. She knew Ash was watching her so she refused to lie to him again, "It's one thing I've had to deal with my entire life: change. If I could I would change a lot of things in my life except meeting Drew. I really do love him and I couldn't tell them where I was from knowing the rejection he might receive. I didn't want to be rejected by him or anyone close to them. I don't know what I'd do if I was." May eyes almost started to swell. She quickly wiped the tear that strolled down her eye and turned away from him. "I'll be back hopefully successful." May quickly added and disappeared into the hallway from Ash's view. May hid in the hallway watching Ash leave.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were," she heard Ash whispered to her. With that May smiled and went to Misty's room. Before knocking she heard cries. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was the ripped dress: the whole top was ripped in half. Then she saw Misty crying in the corner. It looked as if she didn't notice May was there.

"Please leave me to my misery," she said in a small whimper.

"Come on, Misty. You could talk to me." She continued to cry.

"Please. Just leave," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Come on, Misty. You told me girls like us should stick together."

"Girls like us?" Misty laughed as if it sounded like she had self pity on herself.

"Girls like us have to stick together. Girls who

What if I just sit here and not say a word… please Michella. Let me stay." Misty didn't say a word but instead just cried louder. May took this moment to sit and rub Michella's back while she cried.

"Why does he hate me?" Misty cried aloud.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Well he doesn't love me either." Misty shouted, "Not like he used to. We used to be so much in love: holding hands while walking in circles around the courtyard and if it started to rain, we'd kiss in it. Once when I was sick, he stayed home and took care of me. From the moment we were married, it was marvelous."

"Tell me about it: your wedding day."

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Yes, you do." May said. "What was it like?"

"He took me to the countryside to a little chapel by the lake. It was just the two of us and the minister and a couple of Ash's closest friends as witnesses. Drew was there. We were married immediately the next day. Ash took me to a dress shop and told me to pick any dress I wanted. I picked out this white dress. No one usually wore white but it was to dies for. I'll never forget the way he looked at me when I walked down that isle. He looked at me, I seen love. True love. I knew from that moment, I could never love anyone as much as I love him. I still love him but I don't know if I can say the same for him."

"He does love you." May quickly responded, "Drew told me about the day you met Ash: when he told you he was falling in love with you, when he told you he was leaving the day after and wanted you to come with him, when he said even if you didn't come with him, he'd remember you always. What about those times?"

"Those times are history."

"And history always repeat itself."

Misty laughed to show the stupidness of the idea. "If history always repeats itself does that mean, he'll hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt again. Never. Especially not by him. I love him too much."

"Misty, why can't you give him another chance like you've done before? He doesn't want to hurt you."

"AND YET HE DOES!" Misty shouted. Then she cried again and softly spoke, "He didn't even look at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wore the dress." Misty said in slow breaths. "The dress I wore when we met. Every time I wear that dress, he can't keep his eyes off me. And today… toady he didn't even look at me."

"Misty It's just a dress." May calmly explained.

"No it's not just a dress. That dress represented our whole relationship. The dress is torn and so is our relationship. He tore the heart out of my chest and threw it to the ground… and I don't think I could take it."

"What if I fix the dress?" Misty looked at May with a slight bit of hope in her eyes, along with a trace of fear and happiness.

"I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"But I must. You've been so kind to me. It's the very least I could do. Just give him another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Misty shook her head. "I can't. I'm too vulnerable."

"Then give me 3 days. In three days time I can fix the dress and Ash will fix what's wrong between you too but You've got to give him the chance to."

"Why do you care about me?" Misty asked.

"Because I know you love him and he loves you. Plus girls like us have to stick together remember and you're the only one that gives me hope about Drew. You show me everyday that you can marry a man completely different than you out of true love and everything will work out. Please… let me do this for you…"

Misty nodded her head with tears still coming out of her eyes.

…bluejay511…

Hey I feel sooooo accomplished. This is my second update for this story in two months. Yay! Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
